


Lesson in love

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: A New Direction OCs in a Klaine drabble [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Hepburn Hummel and Tracy Anderson have one goal: their dads dating each other! Their English teacher might have an idea.





	Lesson in love

**Author's Note:**

> Aren’t you all tired of my plan to put my OCs in Klaine fics yet? Anyway, this ended up more cracky than expected.

Kate Perkins is a well-loved English teacher. Maybe it’s because everyone knows she genuinely cares about her students, or because she’s the perfect example of “work hard, achieve things”. Yes, Kate was known for her awful English skills, until she turned it all around and now she’s even “beta” for the well-known author Tyler Holiday.

Every teacher knows they shouldn’t have favourite students, so of course, every teacher has favourite students. For Kate, it is pretty simple: Hepburn Hummel and Tracy Anderson are both freshmen.

They’re best friends, but instead of distracting each other from school work, they encourage each other and they work together. That’s what Kate admires about these two girls the most.

But Kate also knows there’s another reason these two girls hang out all the time. They’re planning.

Everyone in this school knows it. They want their fathers to date each other. Kate has met both of them, and she thinks they fit very well together. This has even reached the teacher’s lounge after one student told his mother, who happened to be a math teacher. They’re all convinced they like each other as well, but they just need a little push. Their daughters are planning on that push. Kate doesn’t know what they’re plotting, but she hopes they succeed.

But then, something happens.

Tracy sounds strained. “I just don’t know what do to.”

“Trace, maybe we should be happy for you and your dad,” Hepburn advises.

“But Hep, what about our plan? How will we get our parents to date each other if we’re living in different states? I know dad can’t let this opportunity go, but we can’t let go of our plan.”

Kate can’t help but overhear them. She knows she shouldn’t, but she’s almost as invested in the possible relationship between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson as the girls.

“Look, our dads love each other. We are sure of it, and that’s an opportunity they can’t let go either,” Tracy continues, “And sure, dad wants to move to New York. You told me that your dad wants to go to New York as well. We need to set them up before the move finalises.”

“We need to get our dads in a confined space. That way they’re forced to confess,” Hepburn says, and Kate can see her grinning.

Whereas Kate thinks the girls’ plan is flawed, she might have an idea.

* * *

Kurt admits that he’s very taken by a certain Blaine Anderson, but he won’t tell him that.

His daughter knows, though. Hepburn over-analyses everything, including her father’s feelings. Kurt, on the other hand, is not as his daughter.

When Kurt got an e-mail from one of Hepburn’s teachers, he immediately started to worry. He knows that his daughter is terrified of failure, even though Kurt keeps reminding her that it’s okay to not succeed.

Kurt immediately agrees, not realising that Hepburn excels in English. Then again, he’s not as over-analysing as his daughter.

On his way to his alma matter, he grumbles at the thought of the school. He never expected to set foot in McKinley again, but his daughter insisted on going there.

The teacher introduces herself as Kate Perkins, and she thanks Kurt for coming on such a short notice.

“Since this was quite rushed, I’m afraid I’ve forgotten my binder in my office. I hope you don’t mind waiting for five minutes? There’s a coffee machine over there,” she points towards a coffee machine in the corner of the teacher’s lounge.

Kurt agrees and Mrs. Perkins rushes out of the classroom. He gets some coffee, but he feels like throwing up when he tastes it.

“Gross, you can’t even call this coffee,” he says as he spits it out.

He hears someone laughing.

It’s Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Blaine sighed deeply when he received an e-mail from one of Tracy’s teachers. Since Tracy was adopted at a later age, she lived the first years of her life without a language. To this day, it still has its effect: Tracy sucks at English and linguistics.

Blaine knows Tracy’s friend Hepburn tries to help her, but it’s something that isn’t easy to help. Hepburn’s dad, Kurt Hummel, is also eager to help. Blaine met Kurt at parents’ night and they bonded over the fact that they’re both single fathers in Lima who happen to be gay. He can easily call Kurt a friend, but Blaine just wished he were his boyfriend. He had planned on finally asking Kurt out, but then he got an amazing career opportunity.

“Trace, your teacher asked me to meet her. I’ll be back within an hour!” he yells.

“Alright dad!” Tracy yells back. She’s probably busy drooling over a boy band with Hepburn. They’re obsessed with one of those bands.

But when Blaine arrives at the classroom, he isn’t greeted by a certain Mrs. Perkins, oh no. He’s greeted by the sight of Kurt spitting out his coffee.

He can’t help but laugh, and Kurt turns around.

“Blaine?”

“Hi Kurt.”

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asks and he blushes. 

“I have a meeting with a certain Mrs…” he looks down on his phone for the name, “Perkins. She’s Trace’s English teacher and she called me for a meeting. Unfortunately, Tracy’s English isn’t doing well.”

Blaine expected Kurt to comment on Tracy’s English and to recommend more books, as he usually does, but instead he says: “That’s weird. I’m here for the exact same reason.”

And before they know it, the door of the teachers’ lounge closes, and they hear it lock.

“Wait a minute…” Blaine, who’s still standing close to the door, tries to open it, but it fails.

Kurt joins him and he starts to bang on the door. “Mrs. Perkins? Mrs. Perkins!”

A couple of minutes later, they get an answer. “What happened?” Mrs. Perkins sounds worried.

“The door closed and locked,” Kurt answers as they continue to try to open it.

“Oh dear, oh dear,” Mrs. Perkins says, “I thought Figgins, the janitor, had fixed the lock. He must still be on the property since he insists on staying till at least eleven pm to ensure everything is safe. I’m going to look for him! There’s some coffee to be found.”

And then they hear her run away.

Kurt and Blaine give up on trying to open the door, since neither knows how to pick a lock. “Well, I’d like to say something about available coffee, but I do not recommend it at all,” Kurt says to break the awkwardness.

“I guess we should get comfortable,” Blaine says as he sits down on one of the couches. Teachers’ lounges are always more comfortable than actual classrooms.

It’s silent for a while. It’s not that they’ve never been alone before, but they both know about Blaine’s career opportunity. 

Kurt doesn’t want to adress it, but he feels like he should. Blaine’s his friend after all, and it’s only polite, so he clears his throat and forces himself to say: “So, have you thought about the New York thing yet?”

Blaine nods, equally uncomfortable. “Yeah, I discussed the possible move with Tracy, and she is okay with it. She’ll miss Hepburn, of course, but luckily social media exists these days.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure _Hepburn_ will miss _Tracy_ as well,” Kurt says, putting extra emphasis on his daughter and Blaine’s daughter’s names.

“Well, I hope _Hepburn_ understands that _Tracy_ kind of doesn’t want to leave hi-her,” Blaine says, understanding what Kurt’s doing.

“ _Hepburn_ just wants _Tracy_ to be happy,” Kurt continues, “H-She just wants her friend to do what’s best.”

Blaine sighs. “ _Tracy_ understands that, but _Tracy_ is afraid life might not be as great without _Hepburn_ by her side. _Tracy_ actually considered not taking the deal- I mean, Tracy actually tried to convince me not to take the deal, since she doesn’t want to leave _Hepburn._ ”

“ _Hepburn_ thinks that’s bullshit. I mean, she probably does think that’s bullshit. _Hepburn_ can’t believe _Tracy_ would let something like that slide,” Kurt says, “It is New York after all. _Hepburn_ would kill for a reason to move to New York.”

“Yes, but _Hepburn_ doesn’t know how much _Tracy_ loves her and how much _Tracy_ means to him, uhm, her.”

Kurt looks up in surprise. “Wait, you love me?” he says. 

He’s momentarily forgotten they were supposedly talking about their children. But who is he kidding? They both know they’re talking about each other. Blaine knows it as well, and he tries not to blush too much, but he’s failing.

“I never expected to confess _through my daughter_ , but yes,” he says, sounding a bit shy.

“And you are seriously thinking about not going to New York because of me?” Kurt asks.

Blaine looks a little bit embarrassed, but he nods.

“Blaine, I meant what I said. This is something you cannot let slide,” Kurt says and he moves closer to Blaine, “Look at me.”

Blaine does.

“Like I said, I want you to be happy.”

“But I don’t know if I will be happy without you,” Blaine admits, “I love you, Kurt, and I don’t want to go to New York if you won’t be there at my side.”

“I love you too, but you have to go,” Kurt says sadly. He mentally slaps himself for not telling Blaine sooner, because now he’s going away without Kurt.

Unless…

Suddenly, Kurt has an idea. It’s a crazy idea, but it might work. 

“Although, _Hepburn_ would love to go to New York with _Tracy_ ,” he says.

Blaine looks surprised. “Oh, we’re doing this again? Well then, _Tracy_ doesn’t want _Hepburn_ to uproot her life.”

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt sighs, “Don’t you get it. I want to have you in my life!” Kurt doesn’t think, he leans in to kiss Blaine.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Kate Perkins and janitor Principal Figgins are listening by the door, trying to get a peek of the two men.

“Oh. My. God. Principal, do you see this as well?” Kate whispers.

“They’re kissing, Mrs. Perkins, they’re kissing!” Principal says happily, “I’ve been rooting for them since I was principal of this school. Finally! You did well, Mrs. Perkins.”

“Shhhhh, I think they’re going to talk again and- oh nope, they’re making out. I feel like such a pervert. What will Jasper think?” Kate says and she watches Kurt and Blaine lie down on the couch.

“Oh my,” Principal says, looking smug, “And I’m sure your husband understands that we need to help two idiot in love.”

“Should we stop them?” Kate asks, “This is a bit inappropriate.”

“Are you kidding me!” Principal says, sounding outraged, “Their daughters, this school, the entire town has been waiting for this. We cannot interrupt them. Let’s say, we will only stop them if they start to lose clothes.”

“Deal,” Kate says and she continues to watch, “Although with this rate, I don’t think that’ll take very long. Anyway Principal, you did well. Your messing with the lock of the teachers’ lounge did the trick.”

“You did a fine job yourself, Mrs. Perkins,” Principal says, “Your acting was very realistic. You even made me think you forgot your binder in your office.”

Kate’s about to thank Principal for the nice words, when she sees something. “Oh dear, Principal! We need to unlock this door right now!”

* * *

Hepburn and Tracy’s sophmore year starts, but they’re not at McKinley High. Kate is a bit sad, since she really liked the girls, but Kate’s happy to know that they now go to a high school in New York.

It’s the logical thing to do. After they moved to New York with their fathers, it would be really weird to come back to Lima for high school.

But before they left, they came to give Kate a present for helping them out with their plan, and Kurt and Blaine promised her a possible wedding invite.

Their fathers are happy together, and so are the girls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 5th birthday Kate Lambert!


End file.
